DC Mac
DC Mac (born December 7, 1979) is an Antarctican pop and R&B singer and rapper who entered the first season of reality television show, The CP Factor. He finished the show in 7th place and since then, has released 11 singles and a Rumor has came up that an album is possibly in the works but nothing has been confirmed by DC Mac himself or his record label, Club Penguin Music Records. Career 2014: The CP Factor In April 2014, DC Mac auditioned for the reality television show known as The CP Factor. He sang his debut single "With the Help of My Friends". He received three "yes" votes and got through to bootcamp. At bootcamp, he found out that his mentor would be Sam Rudi. He sang "Men in Black" and received a standing ovation from the judges and the arena. Rudi decided to give him one of the 8 seats. At Judges' Houses, he sang "Get Ur Freak On" and Rudi decided to give him one of the 4 spots in the live shows alongside Chris Star, Cody Lambert and Jack Johnson. DC Mac was voted into the bottom two in Week 3 against Before You Exit who were already one of the favourites to win the show. DC Mac sang a rap version of "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran. He was saved when only Before You Exit's mentor, Dancing Penguin opted to send him home. The decision to eliminate Before You Exit caused a massive outbreak on Chitter with some even going as far as saying the show was fixed and needed to be cancelled. Rudi responded by saying "Look guys, the show wasn't fixed, it wasn't staged at all. Cadence just thought that DC Mac was more entertaining to watch. He won the sing-off fair and square. I am gonna miss BYE You Exit though, they were fun to watch." DC Mac was voted into the bottom two again in Week 4 against another one of his mentors acts, Jack Johnson. He sang "A Million Love Songs" by Take That. Rudi decided not to vote against either of his acts as he felt like none of them deserved to be in the sing-off. Dancing Penguin decided to save DC Mac while Cadence decided to save Johnson therefore, forcing a deadlock. DC Mac was saved when it was revealed that Johnson had received the fewest amount of public votes. DC Mac was once again voted into the bottom two in Week 5 against Cee Lo Kane. He sang "I'm Not the Only One" by Sam Smith and was saved when Rudi and Dancing Penguin decided to save him over Kane. This again, caused controversy as Kane was one of the acts who were favourites to reach the final. Rudi defended DC Mac once again on Chitter replying by saying "Geez. These people always have to find something to complain about, don't they?". DC Mac was voted into the bottom two for the fourth time in a row in Week 6 against another one of his mentor's acts, Chris Star. Whenever the show went to a commercial break, he took to Chitter to say "I'm facing Chris in the sing-off. Well, I'm definitely gonna lose this, lol." and then made another post saying "In the chance that I do go out tonight, I want to thank everyone who supported me. You guys are the best". DC Mac sang "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. After surviving the sing-off three times in a row, DC Mac was finally eliminated when his mentor, Rudi and Dancing Penguin decided to send him home taking it to a majority vote. Cadence said that she would have also sent home DC Mac. He finished in 7th place. Performances during the show